1. The Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to devices and methods for cleaning the nose. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to devices and methods for cleaning nasal cavities to remove substances therein.
2. The Relevant Technology
Human beings and other animals generally suffer from all sorts of ailments which can be treated or prevented by taking proper remedial or preventative measures. For example, a person who comes into contact with dust, smoke, smog, pollen, pet danger, debris, germs, bacteria, a virus, and the like may suffer from allergies the common cold, the flu, a bacterial infection, or other ailments. However, if these substances and organisms can be removed in a timely manner, the person may be able to prevent such ailments from occurring, or at least minimize the effects of such substances.
Removing these substances and organisms is oftentimes not an easy task, particularly inasmuch as dust, bacteria and viruses may be received in a bodily orifice, such as the nostrils of the nose, and then internalized such that regular cleaning of the body of the person will not remove these ailment causing materials. However, before such materials are fully internalized, they may enter the nose and attach to the walls of the nasal cavity and/or hairs or other items therein. When such materials attach to the walls of the nasal cavity, or are internalized after entering the nasal cavity, the materials may be difficult to remove even if the person blows his or her nose. If, however, such attached materials can be quickly and easily removed, a person may be able to prevent such materials from causing an ailment, and/or may be able to remedy an ailment already being suffered. By quickly and efficiently removing such materials, a person may thus avoid or minimize colds, the flu, allergies, and the like. By minimizing such ailments, people may, for example, lose less time at work, and/or save money that would otherwise be spent on over-the-counter or prescription drugs, and generally reduce the strain on their immune systems.
Accordingly, what is desired is an apparatus that safely, efficiently and sanitarily removing debris and other materials from inside of a person's nose.